Misunderstanding
by Luna Dragneel
Summary: Luffy mendadak sakit. Apa jadinya kalau ada tamu yang datang di saat yang tidak tepat? / "KYAAAAA! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?" / "Aku memang bukan lelaki… Lebih baik aku menjadi okama saja!" / Fic lama yang baru sempet di publish. Sebelumnya mau minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita. Terinspirasi dari iklan drama korea Skip Beat(2011/12)


Misunderstanding

Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. This fic © Luna Dragneel.

Summary :Luffy mendadak sakit. Apa jadinya kalau ada tamu yang datang di saat yang tidak tepat? / "KYAAAAA! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN!?" / "Aku memang bukan lelaki… Lebih baik aku menjadi okama saja!" / Fic lama dan (ide lama tentunya) yang baru sempet di publish.

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, typos, garing, alur kecepatan, etc.

* * *

**Sebelumnya mau minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita. Saya gak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kok, suer deh ^^v**

Terinspirasi dari salah satu iklan adegan drama korea Skip Beat (kalau gak salah namanya, soalnya liat iklannya sekilas doang di TV)  


**Don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy my story^^**

* * *

_DENG… DENG… DENG…_

Terdengar gema lonceng jam antik yang memenuhi gedung yang serba putih ini. Delapan kali sudah lonceng tua itu berbunyi dan kemudian berhenti. Tepat jam delapan pagi di pertengahan bulan Juli di pusat kota Jepang, Tokyo. Musim panas yang mulai menyebarkan kehangatan -atau mungkin kepanasan- bagi semua penduduk Jepang, tidak menyebabkan para penghuni rumah sakit untuk cuti sementara dari tugasnya.

Apa yang pertama kali kalian bayangkan ketika masuk ke rumah sakit? Bau obat-obatan menyeruak ke semua ruangan? Orang-orang yang berpakaian serba putih terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir, entah itu sembari membawa berkas-berkas penting maupun membawa orang sakit? _Yup_, jawabannya betul! Satu juta untuk pemirsa sekalian! P.S: pajak ditanggung pemenang, bukan ditanggung author. _Ok, back to the hospital!_

_KRING…_

Terdengar bunyi telepon genggam yang terletak di salah satu ruangan praktek. Dengan sigap si empunya telepon genggam langsung meninggalkan kudapannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gulali dalam ukuran jumbo dan langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_, dokter Tony Tony Chopper disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap sang dokter yang kemudian diketahui sebagai sesosok mahluk yang _super duper ultra mega _imut.

"Choo… per… err…" jawab seseorang pria dengan suara serak di seberang sana.

Hening sejenak…

Pernahkah anda menonton film dimana seorang wanita ditelepon oleh seorang pria dengan suara serak? Pasti pernah! Kalau yang tidak pernah silahkan tanyakan pada tukang DVD bajakan terdekat mengenai film tersebut. Balik ke pertanyaan, penelpon dengan suara serak maka indikasinya ada tiga… Pertama, dia sedang batuk dan butuh rekomendasi obat batuk. Kedua, orang tersebut kalau siang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi rock dan kalau malam jadi penyanyi dangdut. Terakhir, orang tersebut adalah… _jeng… jeng… jeng…_ hantu! _Oh, no_! Dan kalau sudah tahu tentang ini, kalian pasti tahu kan' apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si unyu Tony Tony Chopper?

"_Hieee_! B-brengsek! S-siapa ini?" pekik Chopper yang merinding ketakutan. Saking merindingnya, tanpa sadar ia malah membanting telepon genggam kesayangannya ke luar jendela dengan kekuatan seribu tangan sehingga sambungan telepon terputus seketika.

* * *

Di tempat lain alias di rumah si penelpon. _Let's check whom is he!_

"Aduh … Uhuk… Kenapa teleponnya dimatiin sih? Uhuk…" ucap seorang pria yang berperawakan tidak ganteng-ganteng amat tapi juga tidak jelek-jelek amat. Tampangnya masih muda tapi umurnya sudah menginjak kepala dua. Tenang, pria tersebut masih berusia 22 tahun, kok!

"Uhuk… Aku harus telepon siapa lagi? Uhuk… Uhuk…" ujar si pria sembari mencari-cari nama orang terdekatnya di contact list. Pria bertubuh kurus yang sedang duduk berselonjor di sofa ruang tamunya ini terlihat lumayan pucat. Tubuhnya lemas, tidak ada tenaga untuk bergerak kemana-mana. Keringat mengalir di sudut wajahnya yang agak memerah.

_TUT… TUT…_

"_Moshi-moshi_, ada apa, Luffy? Tumben kau menelpon pagi-pagi, biasanya kau belum bangun tidur. Apa kau ingin membicarakan soal hutangmu yang menumpuk itu atau mungkin kau ingin meminjam uang lagi?" jawab seorang wanita di seberang sana.

"Uhuk… Nami, kau ada dimana? Uhuk… Bisakah kau ke apartemenku? Uhuk… Aku sakit nih… Uhuk…" balas si pria yang kemudian diketahui bernama Luffy. Yup, inilah sang pemeran utama kita hari ini Monkey D. Luffy.

"Sakit? Kau sakit? Serius? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" pekik Nami dengan oktaf yang sangat tinggi sampai-sampai mengalahkan suara Mariah Carey.

"Iya, Nami… _Hey, Serius_ itu sudah bubar tau~ Uhuk… Dan sepertinya aku demam nih~" ucap Luffy sembari memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Mendengar jawaban Luffy yang barusan, Nami terdiam sesaat dan kemudian berusaha menahan tawanya.

"_Pfft_… Kau sakit demam di musim panas seperti ini? _Bwahahaha_… Kau ini lucu sekali Luffy! Hahahaha…" tawa Nami meledak begitu saja. Sekedar pemberitahuan, kini Nami sedang berada di ruang kantornya. Dia merupakan salah satu _staff_ di pusat departemen klimatologi di Tokyo. Dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman sekantornya.

"Kau jahat! Uhuk… Masa orang sakit ditertawakan?" kesal Luffy.

"Maaf… maaf… Kenapa kau tidak telepon Chopper saja? Dia kan dokter. Aku sedang di kantor nih, jadi tidak bisa datang kesana. Kalau kau masih mau menungguku, mungkin aku akan datang sore nanti."

"Tadi aku sudah menelpon Chopper… Uhuk… Tapi, dia matikan teleponnya sebelum aku sempat bicara… Uhuk… Jadi, aku menelponmu. Tidak bisakah kau ambil cuti sehari saja? Aku belum makan nih… Uhuk… Di kulkas tidak ada makanan… Ah~ Sepertinya sebentar lagi, aku akan mati kelaparan…"

"Tidak bisa,_ baka_! Kalau kau mau menungguku, aku akan kesana sekitar jam 5 sore. Jadi, kau jangan kemana-mana! Awas saja kalau saat aku datang dan kau tidak ada disana… Kau tau kan apa yang akan kulakukan?" ucap Nami dengan nada mengintimidasi. Luffy pun langsung menelan dahaknya.

"_Aye, aye, madam_… Uhuk..." setelah teleponnya dimatikan, Luffy hanya bisa memengangi perutnya yang sudah menggelar acara dangdut dadakan dan kepalanya yang seperti dipukul-pukul oleh _Usopp Hammer_.

* * *

_TUT… TUT…_

"Luffy kemana, sih? Kok, teleponku tidak diangkat-angkat? Apa dia sedang makan? Atau mungkin sedang tidur? _Huft_… Menyebalkan," ucap Nami sembari mengayun-ayunkan kantung belanjaan yang bergantung di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat.

_Aku izin kerja setengah hari kepada _boss_-ku karena aku khawatir kau akan mati kelaparan sebelum aku datang kesana. Aku baru saja berbelanja makanan untukmu dan sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemenmu. Jadi, aku akan tiba disana sekitar pukul 1 siang. Jangan kemana-mana, ya!  
_

* * *

Sementara itu di apartemen tercinta Luffy. Tak terasa waktu telah berjalan dengan cepat. Jarum panjang di jam dinding milik Luffy terus berputas sampai akhirnya tepat berhenti pada angka 1. Luffy yang kelaparan akhirnya ketiduran sehingga tidak tahu kalau HP kesayangannya baru saja dibombardir oleh _missed call_ dan SMS dari tiga nomor yang berbeda. _Well_, dengan sangat tidak dipaksa, Luffy tidak membaca SMS dari ketiga nomor tersebut ataupun menelpon balik karena Luffy pikir paling-paling isinya hanya _"Ini author, tolong isiin pulsa dong!"_

_TING… TONG…_

"Masuk… Uhuk… Pintunya tidak dikunci," ucap Luffy yang masih lemas. Kemudian masuklah sesosok wanita yang bercirikan rambut panjang berwarna oranye, berkulit putih, berpakaian kemeja putih lengkap dengan rok mini berwarna hitam.

"_Baka_! Kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci sih? Nanti kalau maling masuk bagaimana?" ternyata yang datang adalah Nami lengkap beserta bahan-bahan masakan yang masih _fresh_! P.S: Perlengkapan masak dijual terpisah. Setelah menaruh barang belanjaannya di dapur, Nami segera menghampiri Luffy yang masih terkapar tak berdaya diatas sofa mahal milik kakeknya.

"Tadi kau sudah makan, Luffy?" tanya Nami sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Luffy dan langsung memasukkan thermometer ke mulut Luffy. Thermometernya pakai thermometer badan loh, ya! Bukan thermometer ruang!

"Belum… Uhuk… Ah~ Nami, ayo, cepat masak… Aku lapar nih~"

"Tiga puluh sembilan derajat. Apa kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Nami lagi setelah mengambil thermometer dari mulut Luffy.

"Belum… Aku tidak ada tenaga untuk mencari obat~"

"_Baka!_ Kenapa kau tidak telepon orang lain dulu? Kakekmu misalnya? Atau kakakmu mungkin?"

"Aku sudah menelpon yang lain, termasuk kakekku. Tapi, katanya mereka sedang sibuk… Uhuk… Hanya Zoro yang belum kutelepon. Habisnya kalau kutelepon nanti obatnya bukan kapsul isi racikan obat, tapi kapsul berisi pecahan silet…" setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar yang diutarakan Luffy, ternyata yang diajak bicara tidak mendengarkannya dan malah asyik menarik-narik pelan kerah kemejanya.

"Hah, panas sekali disini! Apa kau sedari tadi tiduran disini?" Nami yang merasa kepanasan segera menutup tirai jendela yang berada persis di samping sofa yang Luffy duduki.

"Iya... Uhuk… Aku saja sampai keringatan," ucap Luffy sembari melonggarkan dasinya sedikit dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya berharap akan mendapat angin segar. _Ok,_ sekilas info~ Luffy sebenarnya sudah memakai atribut lengkap untuk ke kantor, loh! Luffy sudah pakai kemeja, dasi, celana panjang, sepatu, sudah bawa tas pula~ Tapi, karena negara api tiba-tiba menyerang, akhirnya Luffy membatalkan niat baiknya untuk berangkat kerja.

"_Baka_! Seharusnya kau segera ganti baju, kalau tidak nanti anginnya masuk lagi! Kau tau, kalau masuk lagi nanti kau bisa kena angin duduk!" dengan sangat-sangat tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan adegan-adegan diatas _rate T_, Nami segera mendekati Luffy dan membuka dasi serta kemeja Luffy.

Kancing pertama... Lepas~

Kancing kedua... Lepas~

Kancing ketiga... Lepas~

Kancing keempat…

"KYAAAAA! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN!?" pekik seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu apartemen Luffy. Sangking terkejutnya, wanita tersebut langsung menjatuhkan kantung belanjaan yang sedari tadi dipeganginya.

Ternyata tidak hanya tamu tersebut yang terkejut, Nami dan Luffy juga hampir kena sport jantung! Mereka yang masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama, dimana Luffy yang wajahnya memerah karena demam masih duduk selonjoran di atas sofa, sementara Nami dalam posisi berdiri di antara kedua kaki Luffy yang terjulur ke depan dengan membungkukkan sedikit badannya di atas tubuh Luffy sambil memegang kancing kemeja Luffy. Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada sang tamu yang tak dijemput dan tak diantar.

"Hiks… Tidak kusangka… Ternyata kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku… Hiks… Aku memang jelek… Aku tidak pantas hidup… Lebih baik aku menjadi nenek-nenek saja…" bagaikan terkena efek _Negative Hollow_-nya Perona, wanita ini langsung bersujud dengan tangan kanan memukul-mukul lantai. Kalau _fic_ ini adalah sebuah _anime/manga_, mungkin akan terlihat efek garis-garis hitam di atas wanita ini.

"_Oy_, Luffy… Maaf, aku telat tadi jalanannya macet. Tapi, tenang saja, makanannya masih…" muncullah seorang pria yang sedang merokok dengan ciri-ciri wajah mirip dengan Duval versi tampannya. Hening sejenak~ Pria ini sedang berusaha mencerna adegan tidak terduga yang terpampang di depan matanya. Dalam hitungan seperjutamilisekon, rokok yang dengan setia menempel di sudut bibirnya kini dijatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Hiks… Tidak kusangka, ternyata Nami-_swan_ dan manusia brengsek ini melakukan hal 'itu' tepat di depan mataku, padahal aku saja belum pernah… Aku memang bukan lelaki… Lebih baik aku menjadi _okama_ saja…" sama seperti tamu pertama, tamu kedua juga terkena _Negative Hollow_ dan langsung bersujud sembari memukul-mukul lantai.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Tidak bisa, _baka_! Kalau kau mau menungguku, aku akan kesana sekitar jam 5 sore. Jadi, kau jangan kemana-mana! Awas saja kalau saat aku datang dan kau tidak ada disana… Kau tau kan apa yang akan kulakukan?" ucap Nami dengan nada mengintimidasi. Luffy pun langsung menelan dahaknya.

"_Aye, aye, madam_… Uhuk..." setelah teleponnya dimatikan, Luffy hanya bisa memengangi perutnya yang sudah menggelar acara dangdut dadakan dan kepalanya yang seperti dipukul-pukul oleh _Usopp Hammer_.

"Ah, lapar~ Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan sampai jam 5 sore?" ujar Luffy sembari menggeletakkan HP-nya di sofa. Lalu, Luffy menengok ke arah meja kaca yang terletak persis di depan sofa yang tengah ia duduki dan ia pun menemukan selembar brosur bertuliskan _"Apapun minumannya, makannya tetap di Baratie!"_

"Ah, iya! Aku pesan makanan di Baratie saja," tanpa perlu melihat nomor telepon di brosur, Luffy yang sudah hafal kemudian langsung menelpon.

_TUT… TUT…_

"_Moshi-moshi_, restoran Baratie disini. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" jawab seorang pria yang suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Luffy. Di samping suara itu, terdengar suara hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang sedang memasak.

"_Oy_, Sanji. Uhuk… Aku sakit, nih. Bisakah kau membawakan makanan ke apartemenku?" ucap Luffy_ to the point_.

"Oh, kau bisa sakit? Baiklah, nanti sekitar pukul 12 siang aku akan kesana membawakan makanan yang banyak," balas pria yang diketahui bernama Sanji ini. Karena Luffy sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap di restoran ini sekaligus menjadi teman dekat dari salah satu kepala _chef_ disana, yaitu Sanji, Luffy tidak perlu repot-repot menyebutkan pesanannya karena pekerja disana sudah tahu kalau Luffy akan memakan apa saja yang disediakan, kecuali peralatan makannya, loh!

"_Shishishishi_… Uhuk… Arigatou, Sanji. Cepat datang, ya!" setelah telepon dimatikan, si koki bersurai kuning menyala ini segera bergegas mengambil sebuah panci dan sebuah sendok. Eits, dia bukan mau memasak tapi…

_TENG… TENG… TENG…_

"Perhatian! Tolong buatkan makanan yang banyak untuk pelanggan kita, Luffy! Semuanya dibungkus! Harap diselesaikan sebelum waktu makan siang! Nanti aku yang akan mengantarkannya!"

"_Yosh!_" setelah puas mendengar jawaban yang kompak dari anak buahnya, Sanji segera melepaskan seragam kokinya dan mengambil sebuah kantung plastik besar beris kotak-kotak _bento_. Dengan hati dan jiwa yang berbunga-bunga, koki keren yang satu ini langsung melesat keluar dari dapur tanpa basa-basi alias pamit terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Zeff yang membuat koki ganteng kita menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tentu saja, aku mau bertemu _mellorine_! Err… M-maksudku, mengantarkan pesanan ke Amazon Lily~ Mereka meminta agar makanan diantarkan sebelum waktu makan siang, jadi…" belum sempat Sanji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Zeff langsung menyela.

"Baiklah, cepat pergi dan cepat kembali! Kami disini juga membutuhkan tenagamu!"

"_Yosh_, baiklah!" dengan senang hati, Sanji langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dunia luar.

"_Hey, bocah_! Jangan lupa untuk meminta bayaran! Bayarannya harus berbentuk uang! Bukan berbentuk ciuman di pipi, mengerti!?"

"O-oke~ Aku mengerti!" walau mengerti, sebenarnya Sanji sangat tidak setuju dengan pesan Zeff yang terakhir.

* * *

_TRING…_

Bunyi lonceng kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu butik ini menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Terlihat seorang pria berpakaian seperti pegawai kantoran yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Seakan dilengkapi dengan peralatan sensor terbaru dan tercanggih, pria tersebut langsung mendeteksi keberadaan mahluk berjenis kelamin wanita yang berada dalam radius kurang dari 100 m. Karena tampak mencurigakan, akhirnya salah satu pegawai butik segera menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang di Amazon Lily! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap salah seorang pegawai yang diketahui bernama Margaret –tahu dari _name tag_-nya-. Tanpa basa-basi, kedua bola mata si tamu langsung berubah bentuk menjadi hati dan kakinya langsung berputar-putar layaknya angin tornado dengan kecepatan 350 km/jam dan langsung menghampiri Margaret.

"Margaret-_chwaaaan_~ Apakah kau tidak ingat, aku Sanji dari restoran Baratie yang kemarin mengantar makanan ke tempat impianku ini? Aku kesini untuk membawakan makan siang lagi untuk gadis-gadis yang cantik nan rupawan ini~" ucap Sanji sembari menunjukkan kantung yang dibawanya.

"Eh? Maaf, aku lupa!" ucap Margaret dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Seketika Sanji langsung terjerembab di lantai dan memukul-mukul lantai dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Demi _mellorine_! Tega sekali Margaret-chwan melupakan aku yang notabenenya lebih tampan dari semua lelaki yang ada di dunia fana ini! Hiks… lebih baik aku menjadi kecoak saja…"

"Ada ribut-ribut apa di bawah? Berisik sekali! Mengganggu rangkaian perawatan wajahku saja!" ucap seorang wanita bersurai hitam legam yang baru saja menuruni tangga dan tentu saja diikuti oleh para pegawainya yang sibuk mengurusi masker wajah dan pakaian si nona muda ini.

"_Gomenasai_, Hancock-_sama_! Ini ada seorang pengantar makanan yang mengaku berasal dari restoran Baratie," mendengar kata _'_Hancock_-sama,_' Sanji segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali ber-love hurricane ke arah Hancock. Kemudian, ia langsung berlutut dengan sebelah kaki, sementara tangan kirinya memegang dada -dadanya sendiri, bukan dada orang lain- dan tangan kanannya menyodorkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya kepada Hancock.

"Hancock-_chwannn_ yang selalu cantik setiap hari… Maukah kau menerima makan siang yang dilengkapi dengan rasa cinta yang teramat sangat dari lelaki rendahan sepertiku?"

"Baiklah… Margaret cepat ambil kantung itu dan segera bayar lelaki rendahan ini dan singkirkan dia dari hadapanku!" perintah Hancok dengan gaya khasnya, yaitu setengah khayang dan satu tangan menunjuk kantung makanan. Dengan sigap, Margaret langsung mengajak Sanji ke meja kasir untuk mengambil bayarannya.

"_Hontou ni arigatou, mellorine_-ku sekalian! Sering-seringlah memesan makanan!" ucap Sanji sembari membungkukkan badan. Baru saja, Sanji akan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu depan, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kemarin kau bilang kalau kau ini temannya Luffy, kan?" tanya Hancock dengan ekspresi yang serius yang kini berjalan menghampiri Sanji.

"Iya, _mellorine_~ Ada apa? Adakah yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sanji yang kembali dalam _love eyes mode on_.

"Bisakah aku meminta nomor HP atau mungkin alamat rumahnya?" balas Hancock dengan nada yang melembut sembari memegangi kedua pipinya guna menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"_Yosh_, tentu saja!" karena jarang-jarang bisa melihat wanita tercantik di dunia yang menunjukkan ekspresi malu-malu di depan matanya, tentu saja, Sanji seakan terhipnotis dan langsung memberikan nomor HP beserta alamat rumah Luffy. Walaupun mungkin lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam mengatakan "NOOOO_~! JANGAN DIKASIH! BIARKAN DIA MERENGEK-RENGEK TERUS DI DEPANKU!_"

Setelah mendapat nomor Luffy, Hancock segera mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat karena tidak berani mendengar suaranya secara langsung. Itupun mengetik pesannya dengan tangan gemetaran dengan skala 9,5 SR.

_Luffy, apa kabar? Masihkah kau ingat denganku? _With a thousand loves, your secret admirer_._

Di apartemen Luffy…

"Siapa ini? Uhuk…" ucap Luffy sembari memandangi SMS yang terpampang di layar HP touchscreen-nya. Tak berapa lama, ia pun membalas pesan tersebut

_Aku sedang sakit dan kelaparan. Kau siapa?_

Kembali ke Hancock…

"KYAA~ DIA MEMBALAS PESANKU SECEPAT INI! APAKAH INI PERTANDA KALAU DIA AKAN MENGAJAKKU KE PELAMINAN? KYAA~ AKU TIDAK SABAR!" dengan deru nafas yang menggebu-gebu, Hancock langsung membuka pesan tersebut dan membaca isinya. Tiba-tiba ekspresi kegirangan itu kandas sudah dan diganti dengan rasa panik!

"Kyaa~ Luffy sakit! Bagaimana ini!?" Hancock berjalan mondar-mandir layaknya setrikaan. "Ah, aku harus segera ke rumahnya dan membawakan obat!" Hancock segera bergegas mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Sedetik kemudian…

"Ah~ Tapi, aku malu! Bagaimana ini?" pekik Hancock dengan kegalauan yang tak berkesudahan. "Tidak! Aku harus kesana sekarang juga! Luffy membutuhkan pertolonganku!" kemudian Hancock langsung melesat menuju taxi dan mengakhiri drama mini tersebut.

_**END OF FLASHBACK  
**_

* * *

Melihat kedua tamu yang terkena efek _Negative Hollow_, Luffy dan Nami hanya bisa melongok kebingungan (_re: sok polos)_. Akhirnya, untuk mengakhiri adegan yang didramatisir tersebut, Luffy pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Kalian kenapa? Kok, aneh sekali? Memangnya tidak pernah melihatku buka baju, ya?" wow, pertanyaan vulgar barusan sukses membuat Nami menatap Luffy dengan tatapan –sejak-kapan-anak-ini-bisa-berbicara-seperti-itu-. Selang beberapa menit, Nami yang masih berada dalam posisi yang sama akhirnya menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._ CTAK_… munculah 4 buah siku-siku di sudut kanan atas dahi wanita cantik ini.

"_Chotto matte_… pemahaman kalian atas kejadian yang kalian lihat barusan tadi perlu dikoreksi!" Nami melipat kedua tangannya dan berbalik ke hadapan sang tamu. Sang tamu yang sedari tadi pundung pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Pertama… aku datang kesini untuk mengobatinya dan memberi si bodoh ini makanan. Jadi, tujuanku kemari sama seperti kalian. Kedua… kenapa kalian langsung masuk ke rumah ini tanpa mengetuk pintu atau membunyikan bel terlebih dahulu, huh? Memangnya kalian tidak pernah diajari etika? Terakhir dan yang paling penting… aku membuka kemejanya karena kemejanya sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat, tidak ada maksud lain seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Paham?"

Akhirnya, setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat yang dituturkan oleh salah satu pelaku kejadian tak diduga ini, kedua manusia itu pun mengerti. Sayangnya, mereka terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahan praduga insiden barusan. Alih-alih meminta maaf, mereka malah protes dan ada juga yang membuat resolusi di dalam hati.

"Cih, seharusnya aku yang berada di posisi si bodoh itu! Hmm… mungkin besok-besok aku harus berpura-pura sakit di depan Nami-_swan~_" batin sang tamu yang sedang memasak sayur di dapur yang hampir tak pernah disentuh oleh Luffy. Senyum mesum pun terlukis di wajahnya. Pikiran yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh iri dan benci, kini telah tergantikan oleh hal-hal berbau _rate T+_ atau mungkin _rate M_. _Yosh_, tinggalkan si mesum ini dan beralih ke tamu yang satunya.

"_Kuso_! Seharusnya aku yang membukakan kemeja Luffy, bukan wanita itu! Baka, seharusnya aku datang lebih awal! Baka, baka, baka, baka!" batin tamu satunya yang sedang membukakan tutup botol obat untuk Luffy. Memang dia sedang membuka tutup botol, tapi pandangan tajamnya malah menusuk ke figur seorang wanita bersurai oranye yang sibuk membereskan meja makan.

"Uhuk… Hancock, tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat membuka botol obat itu? Uhuk… _oy_, Sanji, masaknya tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?" tanya si pemeran utama yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku aneh mereka.

_**~OWARI~  
**_

* * *

_Author's note:_

Hello² minna-san ٩(•̮̮̃-̃)۶. Sebenarnya saya ingin berhenti jadi author gara2 kartu modem ga bisa buat buka ffn. Jadi, inilah fic comeback setelah akhirnya bisa buka situs n selesai UN, doain biar lulus ya! Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan iklan drama korea yang diperankan oleh Donghae SJ beberapa tahun yang lalu dimana si abang Donghae duduk lalu ada wanita yang berdiri mengapit kedua kakinya. Yup, scene ini bikin para fans SJ histeris… saya sih bukan fansnya jadi biasa aja kekekeke~ Seperti kata pepatah, tiada gading yang tak retak. Jadi harap maklum kalau saya ada salah² kata m(_ _)m Sekali lagi hontou ni gomenasai kalau fic-nya ancur m(_ _)m

_Mind to RnR m(_ _)m_


End file.
